LOZ: WIF
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Great! fallen into another universe... AGAIN! and even worse he lost Tetra. Link and his new,uh,"business" partners must defeat the one holding her and to simply get revenge...but has she gone over willingly? 1 thing is 4 shur this will be very profitable
1. Welcome to Venezuela

**New crossover... this one takes place between CNH: new world and the next one CNH: The Great War.

* * *

**

"Not again" Link thought as he found himself thrown into another universe... AGAIN!

_*thud*_ "Oww" he muttered

"Ok now... where am I?" thank fully he had his old friend... his ol' MA5B HALO assault rifle and M6G HALO pistol just in case

"Hey you! Freeze" Said a gruff voice

Link whirled around, pistol in hand, and aimed it straight into the face of a bald (No racism intended) black guy with a cigarette in his mouth.

They were both quiet for a while...

"What's your name kid and why are you on my property!" Said the black guy

"I'll be askin' the questions here!" Responded Link "first where the HELL am I second WHO the hell are you third I just got here it's not my fault I'm on your land!"

"Well kid first things first you are in Venezuela, second I am Chris Jacobs, and for your third what do you mean just got here!"

"_*sigh*_ I meant what game am I in... first I was in LOZ: WW then I was in Halo then back to LOZ: WW so now where am I?"

"Oh that's an easy one"

"Ok SO where am I!"

"Well let's go back to the villa and I'll tell you"

"Fine"

* * *

_**Later at Chris's place**_

"Gee... nice place you got!" Link looked at the place, It looked like the covenant had glassed it, rubble was everywhere the roof was missing and there was a hole in the wall that looked like someone had driven a tank thru it!

"Who is that!" asked a Girl sitting at a desk and pointed a pistol at Link's head

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's ok" Said Jacobs putting down the girl's gun "he's... hey kid you never told me YOUR name."

"Oh, yeah it's Link"

"Link? That's a funny name" Said the girl "but my name it Fiona Taylors"

"Well, uh Link is just, uh, short for... Lincoln... ya, but I would prefer if you just called me by short"

"Ok, fine then" said Fiona "so are you our new heli pilot

"What? If by Heli you mean a helicopter and by helicopter you mean a hornet or falcon then yeah" Said Link

"Huh?" asked Fiona

"Whatever can you just tell me where I am?"

"Venezuela"

"I know that I mean..."

"Kid this is WIF"

"What?"

"You heard me... Mercenaries 2: World in Flames

"S..."

"Whoa this game is T for teen"

"Oh right_ *BEEP* _and let me guess, I can't get back to LOZ until the game is completed to 100%"

"Yeah pretty much"

_*BEEEP*

* * *

_

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it is just the intro... and I was kina short of time so yeah this is all I could do. Sorry!**


	2. Universal petroleum & Solano

_**Again thrown into another universe!**_

Tetra woke up in the jungle to a ring of soldiers surrounding her all holding some kind of AR. She quickly drew her DMR...

"What do you want!" she asked

The soldiers remained quiet...

Another man in a black suit, like a tux walked up behind the troops "kill her" he ordered

The guys men opend fire but tetra knew what to do she hit the dirt and the shots flew over her head and impacted 6 of the ten soldiers surrounding her, she rolled and jumped over one of them and bashed him, incapacitating him. Just then the other three men started to shoot at her, she dove behind a rock and popped out and shot two of them in the head and the last one came at her with a shotgun... I'm not even gonna tell you what happened to him!

"Very good... very good indeed" said the man in the suit. Tetra pointed her gun at his head.

"Whoa! This was just a test my friend, a test to see if you are worthy."

"Yeah, Worthy of what?" Tetra asked not lowering her pistol.

"Well you see, I have been looking for a proper, um, soldier to hire... a mercenary If you will. We actually found you here about an hour ago and brought you here." He said pointing to a partially hidden stone wall built into a cliff surrounded by more of those soldiers, along with Tanks, jeeps, and helicopters.

"Holy s..."

"Whoa this game is T for teen!"

"Oh right... holy _*beep*_... then why do you need me?"

"I need a single soldier who can carry out a single operation that would be too much for a single reg to handle... someone who can achieve more on their own than in a group, Etc, Etc"

"Ok... I think I see where you're going... but what's in it for me?"

"Money, power, fame?"

"Hmm... how much $ are we talkin?"

"LOTS! About enough to set you for life!"

"...Aight you got deal." And she shook the suited man's hand.

"by the way what is your name young lady?"

"Tetra... but you can call me... uh Teresa or something... Tetra is uh, just my nickname... oh and what would yours be?

"My name is Ramon Solano"

* * *

_**Back at the PMC**_

"Hey Link were going on a job for universal petroleum... wana join this op?" Asked Fiona

"Um... will Chris be ok about that?"

"No but your part of the team now. So you'll have to take part in some off the fun!"

"Great" Link sighed

Outside the PMC

"Ok I've marked the position of the truck on both your PDA's so get goin!"

The two got in the pink racing inferno

"HEY! THAT'S MINE NOT YOURS... REMEMBER THE DIFFERANCE!" Said Fiona over the Com

They speed off anyways. About half way to the destination Chris hands Link an AK-47 and some grenades and C4.

"Use the C4 sparingly! Just in case a tank rolls by!"

Link shrugged, and as soon as the truck they were after came into view so did the VZ, Link started to shoot.

"Get in the back of the truck and keep them off us!" Chris ordered

Link jumped in the back of the El Grande truck and didn't stop shooting. "GO!" the truck speed off.

"They're not gonna let us go that easy!" Chris warned

Damn was he right, a huge gun truck pulled up beside them with two HMGs and tried to ram them off the road. Link shot one of the gunners and then got an idea; he stuck a C4 charge to the side of the truck.

"CHRIS! MAX SPEED, NOW!" the truck hit max speed and left the enemy gun truck in their dust about 5 seconds later Link hit the button on the detonator and watched the fireworks.

"Good thinking kid!" said Chris as they pulled up by the UP HQ.

A UP merc came out and thanked them and handed them o check for the job done well and with a bonus of 10k for the surviving guns.

Chris and Link walked up to the Com by the UP HQ gate.

"Hey you merc do this job for us and I'll let you in!" said a Texan guy on the com. "go get us the devastator and we'll let you in."

"Link stay here this is probably only a one man job" said Chris

* * *

_**Link was very happy that he hadn't gone 'cuz when Chris came back...**_

"AHAHAHAHHAHA... _*snickers*_ AHAHAHAH! (Attempting to catch breath)_ *sigh*_ ... "

All the UP mercs also broke up saying

"Hey merc that might be more bike than you can handle" and witty stuff like that.

"This isn't funny" said Chris

"Uh... hell yeah it is, HAHA!"

Chris was riding a little pink scooter type bike with a flower basket on it while it was playing some Barbie music.

"Yeah it is... I'm putting it on our website" Said Fiona over the radio

_*grrrr*_ "this better be worth it" he said as they went in to see Dr. Rubin, head of UP in Venezuela.

* * *

**Look I know my chapters have been short but I'm starting to think that a mercs/LOZ crossover won't have much useable material... I'll make up to 5 chapters and if it doesn't work out I'll discontinue it... sorry again!**


End file.
